After Effects
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Naruto is always there when Sasuke is in a bind. Itachi and Izumi get a little more heated than usual. Mikoto finds out an ugly truth happening within her. And Kagami realizes that babysitting isn't that easy. Part twenty-two of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


_"GUYS. SasuSaku is no more! Isn't it a travesty J.L?" Clara was near sobbing._

 _J.L. nodded. "It's unfortunate. But maybe this is another on and off again, the thing of theirs?"_

 _Clara sighed, "It's been weeks. It makes me feel like this couple will never get back together!"_

 _J.L. made a saddened expression, but it didn't seem genuine at all. "They were such goals though." Clara and J.L. hugged and began sobbing. Like_ literal _tears._

Naruto blinked twice and rolled his eyes, turning the television off. He turned back around from where he was standing to see Sasuke laying on the couch not paying attention and on his phone. His eyes were dead and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Naruto ran his hand through his hair, concealing a sigh. He peered over to see what was on Sasuke's phone and blanked.

"You're stalking her Instagram?" Sasuke didn't even hide it. "You're better than that Uchiha."

Sasuke scrolled through, "She's posted eight pictures since we broke up - or more like, since she broke up with me." Naruto furrowed his brows and was almost disgusted by how gloomy Sasuke was being. He snatched his phone out of his hands and put it in his pocket. Sasuke immediately shot up, "Hey!"

Naruto backed away from him, "Hey. Watch it." Naruto gave him a smile, "So you're going through your first break up-"

"This isn't my first-"

"Shut up," Naruto cleared his throat. "So you're going through your first break up. Sucks don't it? But you know how normal people get over it? Sex, drugs, and rock and roll!" Pretty sure that's a television series.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto, I'm not getting high with you."

Naruto pouted. "It was fun the last time."

Sasuke sat back. "We had sex."

Naruto grinned. "That was fun." Sasuke groaned and laid down back on the couch. Naruto kicked his legs off and sat down.

"It's a pleasant change to see you down about a girl. But it's starting to piss me off," Sasuke's face read that he didn't want to talk about it. "Okay. Change of subject then. Interested in anyone else?"

"Naruto, what the fuck?"

Naruto groaned, "Yeah, you just broke up with the love of your life, but that just calls for a rebound." Sasuke was close to pulling his hair out.

"That's so fucked up."

Naruto shrugged. "I did it when we broke up."

Sasuke rose a brow. "That would imply that I was the love of your life." Naruto closed his eyes and sat back, kicked his feet up, whilst putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey man, you don't know my feelings," Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "You know, _I_ like someone." Sasuke didn't say anything, "Hinata."

"She has a boyfriend."

Naruto nodded. "I don't care. I'm planning on having her cheat on him." Sasuke was beyond shocked.

"Jesus, what's with you? Our positions have changed. It's usually me talking like that and you being glum over your most recent break-up." Naruto waved him off.

"I'm not going to be the one to have sex with her while she's with her boyfriend. Someone is going to cheat on someone, I know that much. The problem is, that I like Hinata."

"Shouldn't that be the good thing?"

Naruto jumped up, "It should right?! But it's bad because she's with someone. She likes him. And I freaking like her, damn it. If I didn't, I could just hook up with her and forget it."

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Okay. Naruto, look. Toneri is her boyfriend right? The guy seems shady. Just catch him cheating and you're set. Be her shoulder to cry on and she'll be yours."

Naruto thought it over, "You've done this before haven't you?" Sasuke laid down again.

"Yep. It was fun."

"So, who do you have your eyes on?" Sasuke groaned again.

"I told you, I don't feel like hooking up with anyone, or dating anyone-"

Naruto hushed him, "It'd be good for you though. What about Ino? Oh wait, she's with Sai. Hold on, Karin! _Duh!_ She's the reason you broke up anyway."

Sasuke ignored the options, "I just want a quiet night for once Naruto. Leave me alone." Naruto was exasperated now.

"Fine. But don't be surprised when I return with drinks and the guys. You're being a loser Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his stuff and left, "Don't go back into your emo phase!" Naruto said before he left.

Sasuke sighed, then widened his eyes. _Fuck, he took my phone._

Naruto was tired. He should not have to be the one trying to fix Sasuke's relationship. It's usually Naruto dating someone for a week, being bummed about the break up for two days then dating someone else. Sasuke was actually able to have a steady relationship. For almost three years for that matter. Naruto's longest relationship was one month. Weird that Sasuke has better commitment than him. Naruto pulled out his phone, calling Sakura.

She answered immediately, "Hey Naru."

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" He could hear her roll her eyes.

"Naruto, you barely just found out your 45% Japanese." Naruto was one of those people that would get dedicated to something but forget about it after five hours. He recently found out her part Japanese. Ever since he found out everything that he could. From fearing the yakuza to adding honorifics to everyone's names.

"And I'm loving it! Anyways, that's not why I called," he couldn't mention Sasuke of course, "I just found out that my ex - has a new boyfriend and I'm bummed, help cheer me up?" Sakura was skeptical.

"Huh. Your ex. What's his name?" Shit.

"...That's not important! Let's meet up at that bar, the one you where you threw up in the bartender's shoes, 'kay?"

He hung up before she could answer, he turned around and went right back inside of Sasuke's mansion. "Sasuke, change of plans, we're just getting drunk tonight. Fun, right?" Sasuke sighed dramatically.

* * *

Itachi was dead tired. Firstly, his just _terrific_ secretary messed up literally everything he was planning on doing and now he's back to the starting point, which will take him hours, and that's more time missed with Izumi. Secondly, he's a bit bummed that his brother is now single, but honestly? The fact that they aren't together anymore is just hurting _him._ Paparazzi everywhere he turns asking if he knows when they'll get back together and he seriously doesn't need that right now. Tabloids are blowing up about his "older appearance" ever since turning 27. Well, sorry that work and this Uchiha Secret crap are stressing him out. Like he's supposed to solve all the worlds problems and look good at doing it too. Come on, he's only human. He closed his laptop and turned to look in the mirror. Okay, so he's still hot. But that's not the problem here. He can just see himself aging. God, only girls worry about this type of stuff.

He deserves another break, but he'd just be worried about things at the office. It sucks that he has to work with people who are incompetent. Packing up his stuff, he decided to head on home and return earlier on in the morning. If only to get to see Izumi's face or be able to just lay down and relax.

Man, he's an old man now, isn't he?

Returning home took longer than he expected. He kept making stops at places that he didn't need to. He rested his head on his car seat, not entering the mansion yet. His mind drifted back to the note he found. He still hasn't told the family. He would've told Shisui or Sasuke. But Shisui is too happy for him to ruin it. With reconciling everything with his dad and he's at such a good place in his life as if Itachi could ruin that for him. And Sasuke is too sad for him to make him feel worse. It'd dawned on him that yesterday was the first Thanksgiving he hadn't spent with Sakura or at least spoken to her since the two of them met. He could get how that feels. He picked up his phone and dialed any number, hopefully, he dialed his dad's. Might as well get this over with.

"Yo, dad." He could hear screaming in the background. Probably his mother.

"Uh - Itachi. Could you call later, your mom is freaking out."

He rose a brow, "About?"

Fugaku sighed, "She missed her period and thought she was pregnant, but the doctor told her otherwise. I'll tell you and Sasuke later." Itachi groaned, he really wanted to get this off his chest now, "Is that a problem?"

He shook his head even though he knew that his father couldn't see him. "No, no, it's fine. I just wanted to tell you something." He could tell he was curious. "Forget about it right now." Itachi looked into a window that was revealed from his bedroom. If he squinted he could see that Izumi was there. He glared, any pervert could just stare at her. "I'll have to call you back."

Fugaku sighed, "Yeah, I'll hold you to it." At that, Itachi hung up. He realized that he barely gave a bye when ending phone conversations these days. He ran a hand through his hair. _Stress._ He's so stressed these days. Coming back home is the only highlight of his days.

He turned off his phone and went inside, giving a half-hearted greeting to Monsieur and going up the stairs. He was not prepared for the sight he was granted with. Izumi holding a bowl of popcorn with her hair in a bun, wearing his old glasses (probably for the heck of it). She had no pants on, doing his job for him really. Only underwear, he wasn't sure that red shoelace could be classified as underwear anyway. Wearing his long-sleeved white shirt, and it somehow accentuated her hips and curves even more.

He would've glomped her right then and there. But he glared at that window and went over to close the curtains. Izumi smiled his way and set down the popcorn. "I was just about to put on some Game of Thrones." Itachi returned the smile. He definitely didn't want to watch Game of Thrones with her looking like that.

"That'd be cool. _Or..."_ He stepped her way and tilted her head up, removing the glasses and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She almost pouted, until he kissed her on the lips. Game of Thrones and popcorn was completely forgotten, which didn't bother her in the slightest. Itachi's hands slid down to her waist and grasped her almost roughly when turning to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed to get the kiss deeper. Itachi undid her bun and sighed in content when her long locks cascaded down and he was able to run his fingers gently through it. Izumi moaned slightly at the scalp massage he gave her. Without moving apart, Itachi was able to move her to the bed and fall on top of her, spilling the popcorn in the process, but who cares at this point?

Whilst kissing her he removed his jacket, tie and belt, Izumi giggled. "Eager." He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Maybe." He lifted her - _his_ shirt slowly to reveal she had no bra on. He guessed that really, "You should stop seducing me." She scoffed.

"I'm seducing you?" As if. Itachi's the millionaire playboy philanthropist here (yes that was a reference). Itachi lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, looking up slowly to see her reaction before he let his appendage move across her breast. Izumi let out a shaky sigh. He inwardly smirked and continued, letting one hand mess with her other breast, and the free hand goes down to different territory. Izumi tugged at his shirt, he looked up to see the cute blush on her face, "When are you going to lose this?" She was looking away with red cheeks and she seemed like she'd burst at any given moment if he pushed her even a little. It was cute when she tried to be demanding. Yeah, she was definitely the one seducing him. And she did look like she was about to burst. He smirked, playing around with her would make him awful.

Good thing he's never cared about being awful.

"Why don't you do it?" Izumi tilted her head to the side. She could be so innocent sometimes, it killed him.

"Do what?" _Killed_ him. He gave her a smile.

"You want me to take my shirt off?" She nodded, "Then do it yourself." She blushed once she got it. He moved off her as she sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. It seems like each button she'd get more and more nervous. He kissed her forehead and held her hands. Guiding her to finish. When she - _they_ finished, he gave her a small kiss. "You don't have to be nervous, you know. I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know. But I'm always nervous when we...we-"

"Have sex." He finished for her.

She nodded, "It's because of you," she rested her head on his chest, "Sometimes your...sex appeal amazes me." Itachi chuckled, Izumi, hummed when his chest vibrated in amusement.

"That's my line." She looked up immediately.

"Itachi - I'm the most unsexy person." He tostled her hair.

"I beg to differ, and I'll let you prove just how much sex appeal you have." He sat there unmoved, it took about five seconds for her to realize what he meant. Making her give him a look that just read, _You sly dog._ He tries, he really does. She took his shirt off completely then motioned for his pants. Her hands shook only the slightest, but she pressed forward anyway. Unbuttoning all the way and pulling the zipper down. He helped her out with taking his pants off. She put her fingers on the waistband of his underwear. Before she could move on, he laid her down on her back. "We'll get there." She nodded, allowing him to pull down her underwear and let them fall to the floor.

She unconsciously spread her legs farther, her heart was beating faster than normal. She was always nervous when they got to this point. _When he did that to you, you kept your eyes closed because you were scared right? Keep your eyes open and just look at the ceiling, when you get scared look at my eyes, okay?_

She remembers that first time so vividly. And so much has changed. She braced for impact when Itachi lowered his head and opened his mouth. She closed her eyes and thought she'd be scared and have to say the safe word.

But what do you know? She felt fine.

She let herself get enraptured by the pleasure, not letting her mind wander anymore. She didn't know what she was doing when she arched her back and moved her hips along with Itachi's movements. She let out an airy moan and widened her eyes at how lewd she sounded. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, only letting out light noises. Her other hand gripped the bedsheets tightly. Eventually, she couldn't keep it in any longer and let out her voice.

God, why did Itachi have to be good at everything?

"I-Itachi - I don't know what I - I-" this was a different feeling. The combination of his tongue and fingers was only a bit too much. She couldn't keep still and kept squirming. Not to get away but to get in closer. It didn't feel like normal at all. Usually, when she reached her limit, it was quieter than this, but _Jesus,_ she was backed up.

"Gah - ah, Itachi, w-wait, I can't, I c-can't!" She arched her back all the way and got louder, _"Guh,_ Itachi!"

 _She's so sensitive._ He couldn't help but think that. He sped up a little bit, only to let her squirm a little more. She was way louder than usual.

"I can't hold it back any longer...!" Itachi smirked.

"Then don't."

She could feel drool slide out of her mouth and droop off her chin, she felt so lewd. "B-but I, it feels different!"

Itachi rose a brow. Different?

His suspicions were confirmed when she climaxed. "Aaah, Itachi!" He had to back away so it wouldn't get on him. Because - _Holy shit,_ it wasn't stopping. Izumi couldn't stop squirming and moaning (he couldn't say he wasn't turned on) while it happened to. Itachi widened his eyes.

It was _still_ going. It almost touched the ceiling, Christ.

When it was all over, after maybe years, Izumi was panting and covering her face with Itachi's shirt. He didn't say anything for a while, out of respect for her little...outburst.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" He smiled. She was redder than a tomato. "I'm pretty sure you proved your sex appeal." She groaned.

"W-what was - I mean, why did I _...so much."_

"They call is squirting-"

"I know what it's called!"

He shrugged. "Maybe you were backed up, I dunno." She removed her hands from her face and closed her legs.

"I made a mess." He only chuckled.

"I'll be sure to clean it," he thought of something, "Females usually get backed up when they're deprived for a while. When's the last time we did it? A month ago?" She nodded. "So you haven't...like, touched yourself at all since then-"

"N-no!" She covered her face again, "Never!" He almost pouted. He moved closer to her.

"Never?" He was almost insulted, "You _never_ touched yourself? Maybe to the thought of me or something." She hid under the pillow. She stayed silent though, only enhancing his curiosity.

"Once."

"Really!? When?" She groaned. He sounded way too excited for her own good.

"A few days before Valentine's day." He pouted, that was so long ago. He'd at least done it once or twice. He sighed. Ah well.

"At least I know you think of me," he winked, "Well then, let's get you cleaned up." She expected him to get off the bed and go get a towel or something. But instead, he leaned down and used his tongue. As if that was supposed to help. She initially thought it would tickle, but it just riled her up even more. He didn't tease her too much, only to the point that she almost came again. But he didn't want to have too much "cleaning" on his hands. He relished in the fact that he got to have Izumi like this.

He got a bit confused when she sat up with some new bravado, switching their positions to make him laying down and her straddling him. Pulling off his underwear slowly. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she gulped.

She's surprised he hasn't torn her in half by now.

She moved down to him and opened her mouth. Itachi held back a groan when she lapped her tongue around him. He couldn't look down because it only excited him more when he saw her hollowed out cheeks and eyes shut. Or the rare moments when she'd look up at him. Honestly, he never thrusts, because he's definitely not sure if Izumi has a gag reflex. But he couldn't really hold back since he feels like he's backed up a bit too. He sat up and only moved up a little bit. By his standards, it was a little bit. But it did make her gag a bit. He'd apologize later. When she groaned against him, it only made him thrust a little more.

He'd need to apologize so much for this. "Izumi, I don't want to-"

"It's fine, I can take it." He's going to _die_ by tomorrow. He wasn't sure about moving any more than he already was, so he decided to move her head away. "Was it not-"

"No. It was - it felt _great._ But I don't want to reach my limit like that." She nodded. When he motioned to get a condom, she stopped him.

"Uh, Itachi I was wondering if you want to, um...do it without a condom?" He widened his eyes.

"Like, inside?" She responded with a small smile, "Kami..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Are you sure? I mean I know you're on birth control, but what if-" she shushed him with a kiss.

"I'll get the lube." He gulped.

He stayed silent while she applied it. It was cold as hell, and he knew Izumi was thinking the same thing as him. _I'm royally screwed._

Izumi went on her back yet again and spread her legs. Itachi doesn't remember if they'd just went for it without a condom before. Maybe they did, but this felt so much more different. He positioned himself and went for it. They both let out a sigh when he entered. The lube was cold, combining with Izumi's warm walls was a feeling hard to describe. Without warning Itachi started moving, he was sure Izumi preferred it that way anyway. He put his hands on the sides of her head as he moved in and out, she wrapped her legs around his waist and matched his movements. They met each other's eyes, which is usually awkward during sex, but they took that opportunity to lock in a heated kiss. Izumi moved her arms around Itachi's neck. The kiss was lewder than before since there was a lot more tongue. Itachi got a bit rough and nipped her bottom lip, making her moan. He moved over to her neck. She doesn't know how many marks he left, but she knows there's probably many.

"Itachi, what if I-"

"It'll be fine." If that happens again, he'd be glad to clean her up.

Neither of them was aware of what they were doing at this point. They matched each other's movements and most likely groped each other in places they hadn't before. Izumi kept clenching onto Itachi tightly making him reach his limit faster. Izumi felt that weird feeling again and gripped Itachi's shoulders while he left hickeys all over her body.

"G-god...! _S-so close...!"_ Itachi had to say the same. He moved faster and Izumi got louder, arching her back to his touches.

She came first, it got on Itachi's chest and hers as well. Of course, it didn't stop, Itachi hadn't reached his limit yet, keeping him going. Having her sensitive and coming back to back. "I-Itachi, _oh my god,_ I can't s-sto-" Her breath hitched when she came again. Itachi grunted.

"Y-you still sure you want me to come inside?"

 _"Yes!_ Guh - _aah,_ just d-do it!"

Itachi was one to obey orders when it came to it. He did as told and climaxed inside of her. It was a new feeling, mixing with the lube and her own ejaculation made her come again, which was probably like the fifteenth time that night. Itachi pulled out after he was down and flopped on top of her, panting along with her. "Th-That...was..."

"Amazing." Izumi finished for him.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself." They stayed quiet, "Wanna go again?"

...

"Sure."

.

 _"Menopause."_ Mikoto paled. "I'm going through Menopause."

Fugaku sighed, "It's not that big of a deal." Mikoto snapped her head towards him.

"Not that big of a deal? It's proof that I'm old!" Fugaku sighed.

.

"Sosuke! Dammit, where'd he go!?" Kagami groaned, holding a diaper. And turning to see Shisui and Hana resting on the couch. "How can you stay calm when your baby is missing!?"

Shisui shrugged, "He'll turn up eventually. He does this a lot." Kagami sweatdropped.

Hana took a sip of her tea and flipped a page in her book. "It's Shosuke by the way."

* * *

Naruto twitched. Sasuke is being such a killjoy right now. It didn't take him too long to get him up and dressed to go to a bar. If Naruto's plan works out okay, he'll meet up with Sakura there and the two of them will rekindle flames of passion together. Naruto could be such a romantic really. He looked over at Sasuke and saw him looking out the window. The scene looked like a Telenovela right after the man dating the woman breaks up with her and then dates her sister and realizes he's still in love with his ex and finds out she's with someone else. Only for him to find out she's with his brother, and then comes the slap.

It's very complicated. Naruto furrowed his brows and stopped the car. Turning his attention to Sasuke, "Alright, it was endearing to see you sad about a relationship for once at first. But now it's just...annoying! Not even I have ever gotten this sad about relationships. Come on Uchiha, you're better than this."

Sasuke raised a brow, "I'm _better_ than this? Than _what?_ Than actually caring about someone. You don't get this bummed about relationships because you never try. Ever. Like at all."

Naruto guffawed, "I beg your pardon? This coming from commitment issues," Naruto rose a finger when Sasuke motioned to say something and stopped him. "Look, man, you're my best friend. So naturally, you hurt then _I_ hurt. I don't want to be insensitive, but...maybe, it's for the best that you broke up?"

"Wha-"

"Just listen. You've never hurt over a relationship. And Sakura seems...happy. If you love her, which I know you do, you'll forget it." This ruins his whole plan, but bros before females. What'd you think I say? Sasuke glanced to the side. Naruto leaned forward and placed his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him, Sasuke returned it. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Naruto didn't go to the bar he knew Sakura would be at.

* * *

 **I really like Mikoto's character development. She used to just be the overbearing mother, I'm glad I built her up. I guess that's why I enjoyed making Shark.**

 **Also, Naruto. His character is a bit different from the Naruto you know. He's still goofy and a bit emotional at times. He gets into a lot of relationships and usually gets broken up with, unfortunately. Only because he has serious commitment issues. And if you're wondering about his sexuality in this series, he's pansexual. No, not sexually attracted to frying pans.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
